


Closer

by Persiflage



Series: Skoulson RomFest 2k16 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson Loves to Feed Daisy, Episode Tag, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Kiss, First Time, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson's got a Huge Cock, Prompt Fic, Secret Relationship, Skoulson Romfest 2k16, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, Zephyr1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Daisy recovers from holding open the portal long enough for Jemma to be rescued, Coulson makes it his mission to take care of her. (3:02 tag fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Skoulson RomFest 2k16 for the Day 1 prompts of 'Off-duty' and 'I Can't Lose You Too'.

"I can't lose you, too." 

Coulson's words echo around Daisy's head as she moves into position, readying herself to open the portal again. The warmth of his hand on her arm lingers too, and she thinks about how close they've become over the last few months, since she lost her parents again, and he lost his arm. The two of them, with Mack, have been doing their best to get on top of this outbreak of Inhumans, which has been far from easy, especially since they're currently so short-staffed. She hopes they can find out where Jemma is today, because she misses her friend, and if they can find Jemma, maybe Fitz will be around more, too. She misses May, too and she knows it's selfish, but she wants her SO to come back. Both Andrew and Coulson have told her that May's absence has nothing to do with their fight at Afterlife, and she knows that May accepted her apology for what went down, but she wishes May would come back because she misses the older woman's steady support. 

With an effort she puts these thoughts to the back of her mind, and concentrates on what needs to be done, focusing her powers so that she can open the portal again, and Fitz can send through the probe. 

AC-S-AC-S-AC

Daisy stirs restlessly on the bed in the bunk Mack had carried her to after the portal disintegrated, after they got Fitz AND Jemma back. She is exhausted and she knows she ought to rest, but at the same time, she worries about the work that needs to be done. Jemma won't be cleared for duty just yet, and she imagines Fitz will be spending more time at her side than in working for a while yet, so they're still going to be fairly short-staffed.

She's just sitting up when Coulson appears in the doorway, a plate of sandwiches in his hand. He gives her that raised eyebrow look that he seems to reserve for when she's doing something he thinks she shouldn't.

"Going somewhere?" he asks, his voice as soft as his eyes.

"I – " she starts, then shrugs. "I was going to see if there was anything I can do."

"Daisy," he says, getting it right the first time, which makes her smile just a little. "You're officially off-duty now, until I say otherwise."

"Phil – " 

"No, Daisy, I mean it. You need to give yourself time to recover from holding the portal open for so long after – " He swallows, and she can see a flash of anger in his eyes, there one moment and gone the next. "after Fitz jumped through." 

He passes her the plate of sandwiches, then sits on the edge of the bed by her knees, looking at her intently. "I meant what I said earlier," he says. "I know it's selfish of me, but I can't lose you, too." 

"Phil." She puts the plate of sandwiches on the nightstand, then reaches out for him, and he makes a little pleased noise in the back of his throat as he wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly.

They hold each other for a long time, and Daisy finds herself relaxing muscle by muscle: it's Coulson's vibrations, she thinks – they're surprisingly relaxed when he's around her. 

"You should eat," he says some indeterminate time later. "I don't want Dr Garner complaining that my desperation and your recklessness led to you collapsing."

She chuckles softly at that, then eases herself back out of his arms, shifting to sit up at the head of the bed. 

"Do you want one?" she asks, picking up the plate of sandwiches.

"I made them for you," he says, and that's another thing she loves about him lately – he makes her food on a regular basis, then acts as if it's no big deal.

"Doesn't mean I can't share," she points out, and holds the plate out towards him. 

He rolls his eyes a little, then takes one half. "Just the one, then." 

She smiles at him, her mouth already full of ham and cheese-y goodness. "How's Jemma?" she asks, after swallowing.

"Traumatised," he says, "and feeling the physical effects of being on another planet for so many months, but Bobbi thinks she'll make a good recovery given time."

"I'm glad she's back," she tells him.

"I am too," he says.

"But?" He lifts an eyebrow. "C'mon Phil, I've known you long enough to be able to tell when you've got reservations about something."

He looks out through the open doorway of her bunk, then gets up and slides the door closed before returning to sit on the bed. "I'm not happy with Fitz's behaviour today," he says in a lowered voice. "He shouldn't have jumped through the portal like that – not only was it reckless and dangerous, he didn't ask your permission, didn't ask you if you'd be able to hold the portal open long enough for him to get back. It's one thing for him to choose to risk his own life in such a manner, it's quite another for him to risk yours."

"But I would've said yes," Daisy says immediately.

"Of course you would have," he says, sounding a little impatient. "You're reckless with yourself if your friends are in trouble – you've been that way since before you turned into 'Tremors'." She can't help smiling when he makes air quotes around Mack's nickname for her. "But Fitz still shouldn't have jumped through that portal without warning. I can't lose you, Daisy. I just can't."

His hand is on her arm again, his grip not as soft this time, and she can feel how distressed he is as much from the tension in his muscles as from his vibrations. She puts the plate of sandwiches aside again, then leans forward to wrap her arms around him for a second time. She feels his lips brush briefly against the side of her neck, and tries to suppress a shiver of pleasure: she wants to kiss him – has wanted to kiss him for a very long time, in fact, but she doesn't want to risk ruining the relationship they have by trying for more. She knows he cares about her – he's been making that obvious since Ian Quinn shot her – but she's not convinced he'd want an intimate relationship with her, even if she is the red Corvette.

She's beyond startled, then, when he shifts his head around so he can brush his lips over hers. He does it a second time, then pulls back to look at her, his eyes soft and questioning, and she leans in to kiss him back.

"Skye," he murmurs, then his body goes very still, and she can't help chuckling softly at his reaction to his realisation he's used the wrong name.

"It's okay, Phil," she tells him, and kisses him properly before he can start with the self-recrimination. He moans softly into her mouth, then guides her to lie back, and it's her turn to moan when he slides his right hand up her side before cupping her breast through her shirt. Her nipple's already stiff, even before he thumbs it, and she can feel herself growing moist with arousal. She reaches for his cock, but before she can touch him, they're both startled by Bobbi's voice on the Zephyr1's intercom, calling for Coulson because they're about to drop off Professor Randolf.

"Fuck," he mutters. He presses a quick kiss to her forehead, then says, "We're not done here," 

She can only nod agreement as he sits up, then gets to his feet. She can't help smirking a bit when he presses a hand to his crotch, obviously trying to hide the evidence of his arousal.

He glances at her, and she sees him flush a little at her obvious amusement. "Remember," he says, his voice low and growly, "You're off duty until I say otherwise."

"Yes sir," she says promptly, and hears him groan at her response. 

He goes out hurriedly, and she takes a moment to breathe deeply in and out a few times, calming herself down again. She can't quite believe that she's just been making out with Phil Coulson, Director of SHIELD – but at the same, it seems almost inevitable.

She finishes up her sandwiches, realising that she's really hungry, then settles back down to await Coulson's return.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

She wakes up to the realisation that the Zephyr1's landing, and she's beginning to feel put out that Coulson didn't come back, until she realises he's here in her bunk. She opens her eyes and sees him sitting on the end of her bed – his back against the wall of the plane, and her ankles over his thighs. He's asleep, too, she notices, and he's got his left hand wrapped carefully over her ankle. She starts to move, and his hand tightens for a moment, then he opens his eyes, and she can't help swallowing hard at the look he gives her – she doesn't think she's ever seen so open an expression on his face before. 

"How long have I been asleep?" she asks, sitting up.

"A few hours," he tells her.

"And how long have you been sitting in here with me?"

"Only for the last hour. I kept checking on you because I didn't want you to wake up and think I hadn't bothered to come back, then about an hour ago, I realised I needed to sit down too." He gives her a half smile. "You don't mind that I came in here, do you?"

She shakes her head. "I'm only surprised that I didn't wake up."

The half smile becomes a full blown one. "You sort of moaned my name when I put your ankles on my thighs."

"Sorry."

He smirks now. "Don't be. It sounded good."

She feels her face flush. "Phil," she says softly.

To her surprise he moves up the bed, leaning over her to press his mouth to hers. She moans softly, her mouth opening under his, then pulls his body down on top of hers. He grunts, obviously surprised by her move, then he moans when she palms his cock through his jeans.

Before they can take things further, someone knocks on the door of her bunk.

"Tremors, you awake? We've arrived at the Playground."

"I'll be there in a minute, Mack," she calls back, very conscious of the weight of Coulson's body on hers.

They hear him moving away, and she grabs the back of Coulson's neck, scraping her nails softly against his nape. "I want you, Phil." She kisses him hungrily, her tongue exploring his mouth easily.

"I want you, too,. Meet me in my bunk in half an hour," he says moving off her. He reaches over to brush his thumb along her cheek. 

She reaches up and cups his hand with her own. "I'll be there," she promises. "I'm gonna grab a quick shower first."

"Okay." He lets himself out of the bunk, and she takes a moment to gather herself, then she makes her way off the plane, through the hangar, and back to her own bunk. She strips out of her clothes, then pulls on a robe and crosses the hall into the bathroom where she has a very fast, but thorough, shower. Once back in her room she considers putting on a dress, but decides it'll cause too much comment that she doesn't want, so she puts on a fresh pair of jeans and one of her black tanks, but she leaves off her bra, figuring she won't need it.

By the time she's dressed again, Coulson's stipulated half hour is up, so she makes her way through the halls to his bunk. She doesn't see Bobbi or Mack, nor Fitz, and she guesses they're all busy with Jemma. She feels a momentary pang of guilt for not going to see Jemma herself, then decides that her friend is probably overwhelmed with other people right now.

She knocks lightly on Coulson's bunk door, and he opens it immediately. "Hey."

He smiles, and gestures for her to enter. "Hi." His voice is soft, but she can tell that he's excited about her being there.

She hears a click as he locks the door behind her, and she turns towards him. His arms immediately wrap around her, and she leans in to kiss him, nipping on his bottom lip. He opens his mouth eagerly, and they kiss hungrily for several minutes until he backs her across the room to his bed. She sits down with a bump, but pulls him down with her, so that they end up sprawled across the bed together, laughing quietly at the absurdity.

"I think you should strip for me, Director," she says feeling very bold.

His eyebrows go up, but while he's surprised by the suggestion, she can tell he's also enamoured of the idea – the evidence is pressed firmly against her thigh, even through the thickness of their jeans.

"I never guessed you'd be bossy in the bedroom," he tells her as he pushes himself up to kneel on the bed; he begins unbuttoning his shirt, stripping it off and tossing it onto the floor beside the foot of the bed. He's wearing a sleeveless undershirt and he pauses a moment, his hands at the hem, and Daisy guesses he's thinking about the fact she'll see his scar.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to," she says softly, sitting up and wrapping her hands over his wrists.

He kisses her, swift and hard, then says, "I want to. I want you to see all of me."

She nods, then releases his wrists, and he pulls the undershirt up and off, dropping it on top of his button down. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth as she reaches out to run her fingertips lightly down the length of his scar. 

"Daisy," he whispers.

She leans in and presses butterfly light kisses down the ridge of flesh, and she can tell she's taken him by surprise with this gesture. When she moves back again, he wraps his arms around her, burying his face in the side of her neck.

"Are you okay?" she asks softly, scratching her nails lightly over the nape of his neck.

"Yeah," he sighs. "Just a bit overwhelmed right now."

She wonders if he'd prefer not to have sex right now, but he answers that question unasked by dropping his hands to her hips, then sliding them up her sides, beneath her tank. He lifts his face from her neck and kisses a path along her jaw from her ear to her mouth, then cups her breasts, and she moans into his mouth.

"Fuck, Phil," she gasps when he tweaks her nipples. He smirks at her, clearly smug, and she growls, then flips him onto his back.

"Daisy!" He looks completely taken aback by her move, and it's her turn to smirk smugly as she reaches for his belt and works it free of his jeans.

"I told you to strip, Director," she admonishes, dropping the belt onto the floor. She unbuttons his jeans, then vibrates his zip down, and she can tell he's turned on by this trick. "Lift your ass."

He obeys, and she strips him of his jeans, tugging his boxers down at the same time so that his erection springs free. She deliberately licks her lips when she sees what a monster cock he's been hiding all this time, then she leans down and sucks the head of his shaft into her mouth. 

He groans very loudly and she smirks up at him, her mouth full of his gorgeous cock. "Fuck, Daisy, I'm not gonna last long if you keep doing that."

She releases his cock with a loud pop, smirking even more. "Then I guess I'd better fuck you, huh?" She traps his thighs between her knees, holding him still as she pulls off her tank, and he groans again, reaching up for her breasts. 

"You're so gorgeous," he tells her, sounding so awed that Daisy's tempted to make a bad joke to deflect his praise, but she bites it back. She lets him fondle her breasts for a bit, then pulls away, eliciting a little whine of dismay.

"Patience," she admonishes him, and gets to her feet; she unfastens her jeans, watching his face as she slides them down and drops them to the floor with the rest of their clothes.

"Daisy," he says, his voice now hoarse with desire. "I want – " He stops, then licks his lips.

"What do you want, Phil?" 

"To taste you," he says.

"Yeah?" He nods. "What, you want me to come and sit on your face?"

"Oh god." His groan sounds pained, she thinks, and she decides not to tease him any more. She slips off her panties, then steps up the bed, kneeling down over his chest.

"You need some more pillows?"

He nods, and they get him settled comfortably, then she moves forward so her sex is over his face. She lets him guide her to where he wants her, his hands firm on her hips and thighs as he positions her. The first drag of his tongue makes her groan loudly, and then he pulls her open with his thumbs before diving in.

She comes very quickly, which doesn't surprise her, given how turned on she is, then a second time, and then Coulson really works her over with his tongue and teeth, and she has to hold onto the head board to keep herself upright. When she comes the third time, she can feel him sucking greedily at her flesh, and she wonders if she's going to pass out from pleasure because her orgasm lasts so long.

Finally she allows herself to fall off him, sprawling next to him, her chest heaving as she fights for breath. "Fuck, Phil, that was so good," she tells him when she has enough breath to speak. He looks more than a bit smug, she notices, but she thinks he's allowed.

He wipes the back of his right hand across his face, and she grabs his wrist and tugs him closer, then kisses him, a bit surprised to find herself savouring the taste of herself on his mouth. 

"Now you need to fuck me," she says firmly.

"Yeah, Daisy, that's – yeah." He sounds a bit dazed, she thinks, and she kinda likes the fact that she's made him dazed.

She rolls onto her back, then gives him an expectant look, and he grins, then moves over her. He pauses, the head of his cock just touching her sex. "Do we need – ?" he begins.

"No, Phil." He nods, then wraps his hand around his cock and eases it into her slick heat. "Yeah, Phil. That's good." 

He pauses once his cock's fully sheathed inside her, and she can feel the way he's trying to maintain some self-control, so she wraps her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his back. 

"C'mon Phil, fuck me already. I'm not made of china." 

"Bossy," he mutters, and she chuckles.

"Yeah, Phil, but you like it, don't you?"

He bites his lip, nods, then pulls back, before thrusting forward again. She moans loudly. It's been a long time since that fateful fuck with Miles, and this is her first time with someone else since she became an Inhuman, so she can't deny it feels good. The fact it's Phil Coulson who's fucking her feels even better. He doesn't hold back at all, and it feels like a huge compliment to Daisy that he doesn't – that he doesn't try to hide the fact that he wants this, wants her.

She comes twice, and she can tell how close Coulson is – his vibrations are building to a crescendo, like a piece of music – so she reaches down between them and gently vibrates the air over her clit and his cock as he thrusts into her. He swears a bit, clearly astonished by this move, but she can tell he likes it, and it doesn't take very long after that before he comes.

As soon as she feels his cock still she wraps her arms around him and rolls them both over so that she's lying on top of him, his cock still buried inside her, even as it begins to soften.

"Fuck, Daisy," he mutters. "That was amazing."

She chuckles softly, then dots light kisses across his face while he struggles to catch his breath. As soon as he does, he clasps her face in both hands and kisses her, open-mouthed and very dirty, and she wonders idly if she could come just from Coulson's mouth on her.

After a bit, she slides off him and curls into his side, and he wraps his arm around her.

"Are we gonna tell the others about this?" she asks.

"Do you want to?"

"Maybe not just yet," she admits. "I kinda want to have this just for us, for now. There's so much going on right now, even if we did manage to get Jemma back, so I kinda want to savour it, if that's okay?"

He presses a kiss to her mouth, and she feels another surge of desire wash through her. "It's definitely okay," he tells her. 

"Good."

"Are you hungry?"

"A bit," she admits, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Okay. I'm gonna grab a quick shower, then pull on some clothes, and then I'll grab some food for us."

"Thanks, Phil." She presses a kiss to his shoulder. "Best boyfriend ever," she tells him, and is amused by the light that seems to come into his eyes at her words.

"I'll be back."

"Okay." 

As he heads into the bathroom she stretches, enjoying the post-orgasm heaviness of her body. She and Coulson are a good fit, she thinks, and remembers that phrase 'pieces of a puzzle'. It seems particularly apt for them, and she'll admit she likes the idea of them belonging together.


End file.
